Uchiha Family: Aktor Terkenal
by Shizu F
Summary: Keluarga Uchiha, keluarga yang memiliki bakat akting dan tarik suara. Keluarga yang sudah terbukti kemampuannya./"Papa sangat menuntun dan membantuku. Tapi aku sebenarnya lebih anak-Mama daripada anak-Papa. Soalnya, kalau aku syuting sama Papa, dia selalu memaksaku untuk berakting habis-habisan sampai setengah mati," cerita Ken./ RnR?


_**Naruto.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Uchiha Family**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Gaje banget deh demi.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Gedung yang di penuhi oleh _paparazi_ jadi tempat yang sebenernya di cari oleh para artis. Apa lagi untuk membuat mereka menjadi semakin terkenal adalah salah satu tujuan mereka. Acara yang setiap tahun di adakan untuk memberikan penghargaan pada artis-artis Hollywod papan atas tersebut, di datangi oleh banyak kalangin artis yang sudah mendunia. Misalnya seperti keluarga Namikaze, Shimura, Hyuuga, Nara, Senju, dan masih banyak lagi.

Tentu keluarga satu ini juga tidak kalah ketinggalan. Keluarga artis yang memang sudah berjaya sejak jaman dahulu. Di tambah secara turun menurun terus saja ada bakat terpendam dalam bidang akting, sutradara–per-filman, produksi musik, ataupun bidang suara. Keluarga Uchiha. Yang memiliki ketampanan-juga kecantikan yang di atas rata-rata, kekayaan yang mungkin tidak akan habisnya hingga 7 turununan, perusahaan dengan berbagai macam bidang menyebar di seluruh dunia, tidak lupa dengan masing-masing Uchiha yang pasti selalu masuk ke dalam katagori artis Hollywood, membuat semua orang mengejar-ngejar bahkan mengagumi keluarga terkenal tersebut.

Mara kita lihat ke arah mobil hitam yang mewah, yang terpakir di depan karpet merah yang luas, di sepanjang karpet itu terdapat pembatas jalan seperti tiang tempat para _paparazi_ berdiri. Pertama keluar lah si Uchiha sulung, Uchiha Itachi –anak dari pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto–. Laki-laki ini sudah menjadi pemain film sejak dirinya masuk kepuguran tinggi, cita-citanya yang memang ingin menjadi aktor terkenal membawanya ke acara ini.

Uchiha itachi dengan setelan tuxedo hitam, seperti mengulurkan tangannya membantu seorang wanita untuk turun dari mobil mewahnya. Dan keluarlah Uchiha Hana. Wanita cantik yang memiliki wajah awet mudah tanpa ada keriputan ini, menggunakan gaun bewarna hitam dengan bagian punggunya yang terekspos, dia adalah penyanyi ber-genre pop. Suaranya yang melengking tinggi dapat membuat semua yang mendengarnya merinding seketika karena ke-emasan suaranya. Sayang, akhir-akhir ini Uchiha Hana harus berhenti dari dunia tarik suaranya untuk sementara, karena dia lebih memilih mengahabiskan waktunya dengan satu anak laki-lakinya yang kini berumur 11 tahun, Uchiha Abuza. Dan anak perempuannya yang kini berumur 6 tahun, Uchiha Yui.

"Hana harus mengurusi anak-anak kami berdua di rumah, sebenarnya aku tidak memaksanya untuk berhenti menjadi penyanyi. Karena itu impiannya sejak dia masih kecil. Tetapi Yui dan Abuza membutuhkannya di rumah," jawab Uchiha Itachi saat itu.

"Aku tidak keberatan dengan perminataan suamiku, lagipula aku begitu jarang menghabis kan waktu bersama anak-anakku," jawabnya dengan senyuman terbaiknya membuat paras cantiknya begitu mempesona.

Dan itu jawaban mereka ketika di wawancara di salah satu _talk show_.

Setelah turunnya Uchiha sulung tersebut bersama keluarganya dari mobil. Kini saatnya yang di tunggu-tunggu oleh para _paparazi_. Si Uchiha bungsu, yaitu Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke seperti mengikuti jalur kakaknya juga ayahnya –Uchiha Fugaku. Dia meng-aktori berbagai macam film Hollywood, yang hebatnya setiap film tersebut selalu mendunia jika dia bintangi. Sebenernya dia tidak ingin menjadi aktor, tetapi karena saat itu menemani sang kakak ke tempat lokasi syuting, salah satu kru menyuruhnya langsung berganti pakaian padahal jelas dia bukan Itachi.

"Padahal waktu itu aku hanyalah mahasiswa biasa, tiba-tiba ada salah satu kru yang menyuruhku berganti kostum. Mungkin karena wajahku dengan Itachi begitu mirip," Ujar Sasuke ketika di tanya kenapa dia bisa menjadi aktor terkenal.

Action, adalah film yang paling sering ia bintangi. Dari kalangan anak kecil, muda, bahkan hingga nenek-nenek juga ibu-ibu mengidolakannya. Selain aktor hebat ini memiliki ketampanan yang di atas rata-rata, dia memiliki karisma kuat dengan wajahnya yang datar dan hanya akan tersenyum tipis.

Anak laki-lakinya, Uchiha Ken, juga memiliki kemampuan yang sama sepertinya. Karena film pertamanya bersama sang ayah yang berjudul _Everything is my Son_, ketika dia berumur 6 tahun, pun akhirnya membuahkan lima buah piala untuk Ken, dua di antaranya dari ajang _Teen Choice Awards_ dan _MTV Movie Award_.

"Papa sangat menuntun dan membantuku. Tapi aku sebenarnya lebih anak-Mama daripada anak-Papa. Soalnya, kalau aku syuting sama Papa, dia selalu memaksaku untuk berakting habis-habisan sampai setengah mati," cerita Ken saat di wawancara.

Selain itu, Ken memiliki ketampanan yang di warisi oleh Ayahnya. Umurnya yang kini berumur 9 tahun, tidak dapat memungkiri banyaknya fans yang ia miliki. Tatapan datar yang dia miliki juga dapat dari ayahnya, meskipun begitu jika ada fans girlnya yang mengajak foto, dia akan tetap tersenyum meskipun itu akan sangat tipis. _Like Father Like Son_, itu yang sering di juluki orang-orang kepada Ken.

Tidak kalah tampannya, Uchiha Rei juga memiliki bakat dalam bidang akting. Mata _emerald_ yang mengikuti sang Ibu, juga wajah tampan turunan sang ayah menambahkan kesan imut di wajahnya. Wajahnya yang terlihat _baby face_ padahal umurnya sudah 7 tahun desember kemarin. Kebalikan dari kakak sulungnya juga ayahnya, dia memiliki sikap yang ramah dan ceria seperti sang ibu.

Tidak juga hanya itu, dia juga memiliki keahlian di bidang suara. Itu semua terbongkar ketika dia membintangi film _I am not Superman_, bersama sang kakak. Di film itu Rei bernyanyi di adegan terakhir ketika dia ingin minta maaf ke Namikaze Mika –Anak dari artis Namikaze Naruto dan Namikaze Hinata– yang menjadi lawan mainnya saat itu.

Meski mereka sering bertengkar, Ken mengaku sangat menyayangi sang adik. Kakak beradik ini pun bakal segera membuat film bergenre drama bersama. "Sebenarnya aku enggak terlalu suka dengan film yang membuat penonton menangis," tutur Rei, "Tapi kalau cewek-cewek suka nonton drama, aku mau main, deh!"

Di antara berdirinya laki-laki tampan itu, terdapat seorang wanita yang memiliki peran penting. Uchiha Sakura, aktor sekaligus penyanyi ini adalah istri serta ibu dari mereka. Suaranya yang dapat menghipnotis para pendengarnya itu, memiliki ratusan album yang bisa sampai miliyaran dalam sekali penjualan.

Awalnya dia hanya penyanyi di dalam grup bandnya. Lalu selama 5 tahun berjuang bersama dengan bandnya, dia memutuskan megambil solo-karir. Film pertama dia bintangi yaitu _Fake Friends_, lalu berlanjut terus hingga dia membintangi film _This Things Call Love_, yang saat itu juga di bintangi Uchiha Sasuke. Meskipun dia bukan tokoh utama di film tersebut, tetapi dia cukup akrab dengan si tokoh utama sang Uchiha tersebut.

Sejak saat itu mereka di gosipkan cinta lokasi. Mereka sering tertangkap sedang bersama berjalan di Mall dan duduk bersama di cafe LA. Meskipun pertamanya ada banyak fans sang Uchiha bungsu itu menentang hubungannya dengan sang artis Haruno, karena mereka memiliki perbedaan umur 5 tahun, tetapi akhirnya para masyarakat menerima dengan senang hati, pernikahan mereka merupakan pernikahan artis terheboh saat itu. Apa lagi dunia makin gembar ketika putra pertama mereka lahir.

"Saat itu aku seperti bertemu bidadari, meskipun dia sangat bawel dan cerewet aku mencintainya dengan tulus. Jadi aku ingin fans-fans ku juga menyayangi Sakura seperti mereka menyayangiku," Ujar Sasuke saat di tanyai perihal peristawa fansnya yang memaki hubungan mereka.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan membintangi film beberapa bulan ini," jawab Uchiha Sasuke saat di acara _talk show_. "Karena aku akan mengurusi pernikahanku dengan Sakura,"

Dan perkataan Sasuke menggemparkan para penonton di acara tersebut.

"Dia sama sekali ga ngelamar aku! Tiba-tiba dia sudah menyuruhku siap-siap untuk pernikahan kita nanti," ucap Sakura dengan kekehan kecilnya." Tapi aku mencintainya, tentu saja."

Ah ya jangan sampai lupa dengan si Uchiha terakhir. Si manis Uchiha Ichigo. Umurnya baru menginjak 4 tahun, tetapi dia sudah menjadi _Famous Child of The Year_. Memiliki mata _emerald_ dan rambut _pink_ halus seperti sang ibu, juga pipi bulat bewarna seperti apel. _Perfecti! _Begitu kata orang-orang yang mengomentari kecantikannya.

Dia juga selalu terlihat modis ketika tertangkap sedang berjalan dengan sang ibu. Banyak anak-anak lain yang mengikuti caranya berpakaian. Kadang sang Ibu dan anak perempuan itu memakai pakaian yang sama saat berpergian.

"Jujur aja, aku suka nyubit pipi Ichi-_chan_ yang gembul. Manis sekali seperti mama!" Jawab Rei ketika di tanya tentang Ichi. "Menurut mu bagaimana _aniki_?"

"Hn. Dia mirip dengan mama. Aku bersyukur dia ga nurunin rambut pantat ayam papa,kaya rambut aku sama Rei." ujar Ken.

Dan akhir-akhir ini ada gosip yang menyatakan bahwa sang Uchiha keluarga itu akan membintangi sebuah film yang berjudul _The Uchiha Family_, yang di produseri oleh Uchiha Obito. Ini akan menjadi hal yang baru untuk sang Uchiha Ichigo.

Sakura memeluk lengan kekar suaminya mesra. Di depannya ada anak-anaknya yang tersenyum ke arah wartawan, mereka sudah terbiasa dengan cahaya dari kamera-kamera _paparazi_.

"Mama, orang itu terus mengambil fotoku terus," ucap si kecil Ichi menatap sang mama yang terbalut gaun bewarna putih sangat kontras dengan kulitnya.

Sakura tersenyum manis menatap anaknya, "Berikan senyuman terbaik mu Ichi -_chan_,"

Ichigo menatap kedua kakaknya yang tersenyum ke arah kamera. Di umurnya yang masih kecil ia belum mengerti apa yang orang-orang itu lakukan. Seperti kata ibunya tadi dia hanya bisa tersenyum ke arah kamera. Meskipun kadang-kadang matanya sakit terkena cahaya.

Tiba-tiba lengannya di gandeng oleh ke dua kakaknya. Mereka mulai memasuki gedung besar yang bercahaya berkelap-kerlip silaw.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat berbagai macam foto yang muncul. Dari keluarga arti-artis seperti Namikaze, Hyuuga, dan akhirnya keluarga Uchiha. Terlihat foto Sasuke dan Sakura yang bergandengan tangan, di depannya ada Rei dan Ken yang menggandengan kedua tangan Ichigo. Mereka tersenyum ke arah kamera, meskipun senyuman Ken dan Sasuke terlihat tipis.

"–_keluarga Uchiha menggemparkan di acara pemberian penghargaan kemarin, yang di laksanakan di Vegas. Uchiha Hana yang sempat hilang di media masa, terlihat muncul di acara tersebut menemani sang suami, Uchiha Itachi. Juga, anak dari pasangan Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura, si _Perfect Girl _Uchiha Ichigo, menjadi _The Most Wanted _anak artis tahun ini. Dia terlihat manis dengan gaun merah–"_

"Sasuke-_kun_? Kamu ga kelelahan?"

Tiba-tiba suara lembut seorang wanita memasuki indra pendengarannya. Dia segera mematikan TV-nya dan menatap wanitanya yang berdiri di ujung pintu kamar mereka.

"Anak-anak sudah tidur?"

Sakura mengangguk lalu tersenyum. Dia duduk di samping sang suami dan menyenderkan kepalanya mesra di bahu sang suami.

"Lagi-lagi Ichi-_chan_ jadi _Most Wanted_ ya? Kamu tau kan dia ga suka di antara cahaya-cahaya itu," ucap Sakura menerawang kejadian tadi pagi.

"Salahkan mamanya yang menuruni kemanisannya ke Ichi," Ujar Sasuke mencubit hidung Sakura gemas.

Sakura merona merah, "Ihh Sasuke-_kun_, kau juga yang membuat!"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis dan menarik pinggang istrinya semakin mendekat. "Sakura, bagaimana kalo kita nambah satu anak perempuan lagi,"

"A-apa?"

Sasuke mengeluarkan seringai mesumnya. "Sepertinya Ichi kesepian, Saku."

Sakura mencubit pinggang Sasuke pelan. "Untung fans kamu gatau Sasuke-_kun_, kalo kamu tuh mesum banget."

Sasuke mendengus geli, "Aku mesum cuman ke kamu doang kok sayang."

Sasuke menarik dagu Sakura dan dia mendekati wajahnya ke arah sang istri. Mereka saling melumat beberapa saat, bertukar saliva, dan membagi kehangatan.

Hah.. romantisnya mereka.

Beberapa saat kemudian ciuman mereka terkepas dan mereka saling menatap. Sasuke menatap Sasuke dengan seringainya. "Sakura, sepertinya perkataan aku ebberapa detik yang lalu bakal kejadian."

"Yang mana Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menggendong Sakura secara _bridal style_ dan membawa Sakuranya ke atas kasur. "Sayang, aku merindukan tubuhmu,"

"EH-EH!? SAU- AHHMMM SASUHHH!"

Untuk kejadian berikutnya silakan kalian tebak sendiri...

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**HAHAHAHA APA INI APA.**_

_**Ini aku udah buat dari setahun yang lalu tapi ga selesai-selesai. Yah karena ini cacat aku cuman ngepost dan liat tanggepan abis itu galama akan aku hapus-_- HAHAHA**_

_**Ini terinspirasi dari keluarga Smith sama Cruise. Tau kan Suri Cruise? Dia cantik banget imut gitu. Terus Will Smith sama Willow Smith.**_

_**Gitu **_


End file.
